


put your money where your mouth is

by compendiary



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Casual Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Degradation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compendiary/pseuds/compendiary
Summary: “Leg up,” Yukhei says, tapping one of his shoulders.Mark looks scandalised as his zooms in on Yukhei’s fingers. “Up there?” he asks. There’s a break in his resolve as he gives Yukhei a look of uncertainty.Yukhei smiles, feeling around his desk for the packet of lube he haphazardly stashed in one of the stationery holders. He finds it easily. “I’ve seen how flexible you are,” he offers. “Leg up.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 30
Kudos: 488





	put your money where your mouth is

Yukhei wakes up to the neighbouring side of the bed empty, the white duvet pulled over the edge and smoothed out neatly as if no one had laid there last night. It’s a foreign feeling, being the one who’s left behind after a night of casual sex, and Yukhei’s never felt this way before. He blinks slowly, taking in the sunshine peeking through the crack in the blinds before picking up his watch lying on the end table to squint at the time.

8.52AM.

Fuck, he’s going to be late.

Yukhei doesn’t give himself time to ponder over the sense of rejection still lingering at the back of his mind as he jumps out of the bed, ringing his personal assistant to send a fresh suit and a car to the hotel for him. Today is supposed to be his big day and he’s not about to let himself get carried away by a one night stand who ran away from him before he could run away himself.

“Call me a nagger,” Kunhang says, looking through his phone in his hands after he lists off Yukhei’s schedule for the day. “But you can’t mess this up. You’ve wanted to prove yourself to your father for years and this is your chance. I’m telling you, if you fuck this up he’s never going to let you—”

Yukhei holds a hand up to stop Kunhang as he slips out of the car, making sure his footsteps are wide so Kunhang can barely keep up. “I pay you to coordinate my life, not tell me how to live it,” he replies, not unkindly. He’s become good friends with Kunhang over the years of the latter having to clean up after him, but Kunhang can be such a worrywart sometimes.

Kunhang isn’t pleased that he was shushed, evidenced by the frown etched onto his features as he follows closely behind Yukhei into the elevator. “Before I remind you about our prospective partner for the day, ‘Nini from the bar’ called again.”

“Who’s that?”

“You tell me!” Kunhang exclaims, pointing an accusatory finger against Yukhei’s chest as he glares at him. “I handle your _professional_ life, not your private one! Stop giving your one night stands your work phone number!”

Yukhei laughs, watching as the elevator ascends to the top floor where his office is located. “Brief me on the client one more time. Lee, was it?”

Kunhang composes himself, pulling up his phone again to look through the important points he has noted down for Yukhei to memorise. “Yes, Lee Industries. I’m not sure who they’re sending as their representative, but word on the streets is that they’re generally no-nonsense so professionalism is of utmost priority,” Kunhang looks up to nod at Yukhei, his lips pressed into a thin line. “So don’t try to bribe them into signing the agreement, not everyone is Johnny Seo and likes collecting coffee beans.”

“I didn’t bribe Johnny, he liked the stupid beans in the pantry and I ordered more for him.”

“Fine, just remember that what you pulled with Jung Jaehyun isn’t going to work either. Don’t fuck this up, Yukhei,” Kunhang repeats for what seems like the thousandth time this morning. He sighs as they step out of the elevator, looking left and right before stopping Yukhei mid-trek. “One last refresher.”

Yukhei nods, bored. He inspects his fingers and notes that he left his favourite ring back home. “Shoot.”

“What field does Lee Industries deal in?”

“Property,” Yukhei answers confidently, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he rolls his eyes at Kunhang. “That’s easy. We want them to sign over a large piece of land in uptown Gangnam that we intend to turn into luxury real estate so they obviously work in property. You underestimate me.”

“Wrong,” Kunhang groans. “They’re a conglomerate just like you. Did you not look through the Powerpoint presentation I sent to you last week? I even made the slides colourful to trick you into reading them!”

Yukhei smiles sheepishly. “Oh, Kunhang. You worry too much,” he says, pushing past Kunhang to get through to the welcome lounge where his secretary is seated. He acknowledges her halfheartedly when she reports that Mr. Lee has arrived. “There’s nothing that I can’t handle—”

Yukhei’s words promptly die on his lips when he throws the door to his office open and meets eyes with the aforementioned Mr. Lee.

Oh, this partnership is going to be an interesting one.

An awkward silence hangs over the room as Yukhei inspects the person sitting in front of him. He’s dressed in a well-fitted suit paired with a patterned black tie, his cufflinks gleaming as he rubs at the back of his neck. Yukhei watches in amusement as he clears his throat loudly to express his discomfort. Yukhei, on the other hand, doesn’t quite mind this. Probably because he wasn’t the one who fucked and ran.

“So, are you going to tell me who you really are?” Yukhei asks, glad that his office has black-out glass so Kunhang can’t spy on him from the outside.

“Mark Lee,” the man states simply, the look in his eyes a lot more hardened than how they looked yesterday— _wide and teary as Yukhei_ —“Stop looking at me like that.”

Yukhei shrugs, all the while still keeping his eyes on Mark. “I’m Lucas Wong. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Don’t act all high and mighty as if I’m the only liar here,” Mark retorts, clearly ticked off by something—Yukhei doesn’t know what. “You didn’t tell me that you were from Wong Corporation. Otherwise I wouldn’t have—” he ends his sentence prematurely as the embarrassment washes over him, the apples of his cheeks pink as he huffs out a breath in annoyance.

“You didn’t ask,” Yukhei replies. “At least I didn’t pretend to be a part of the musical act for the gala. I may have withheld information from you but you completely distorted the truth.”

It’s a difficult thing having to fight over who told the worse lie with a one night stand-turned-business associate. Yukhei’s never done this before because he always makes sure that he’ll never see them again, or rather, that he won’t recognise them should he ever see them again to alleviate the awkwardness of having to explain themselves and discuss feelings.

In this case, however, he can’t help but bring it up first.

“You left,” he says, as a matter of fact. “Without saying goodbye.”

Mark’s frown deepens. He’s probably thinking that Yukhei is some sort of freak. “That’s how one night stands work.” He’s obviously perplexed as to why Yukhei is bringing this up now—of all things that matter regarding their tryst in the bedroom the night before, Mark’s abrupt disappearance is arguably the least important aspect.

Yukhei wonders why he’s so bothered by it too. It’s not like he has trouble getting people to sleep with him, because on the contrary to that, it’s almost _too_ easy. It’s not like what happened last night mattered, either.

But it somehow does.

“It was a one-time thing,” Mark states, as if Yukhei needs him to announce it to know. “It’s not going to happen again.”

Although Yukhei’s father doesn’t think that he’s capable of running the business, Yukhei knows his own strengths. And among the skills he takes pride in, he’s particularly confident in the way he manages people—in more ways than one. “I’m guessing you haven’t heard much about me yet, _Minhyung_ ,” Yukhei starts, using the name Mark gave him when they first met. He smirks in satisfaction at Mark’s scandalised expression. “But I’ll decide what to do with… _this_ , depending on how our professional arrangements go.”

The colour visibly drains from Mark’s face as he squirms in his seat, looking away in defiance. “You’ve got as much to lose as I do,” he hisses.

Yukhei only laughs. “And that, _Minhyung_ , is why I say that you haven’t heard much about me,” he responds breezily. “Precisely because I have nothing to lose.”

The next time they meet is at a launch for Qian Enterprises’ latest business venture. Yukhei doesn’t particularly enjoy having to butter people up with mindless conversation, but catching sight of Mark’s death glare when he waltzes into the room significantly improves his mundane Wednesday afternoon.

Yukhei takes the opportunity to walk up to Mark just as Mark concludes his conversation with the son of Na Laboratories. “Mark,” he says, attempting to begin things on a lighter note. He got what he indirectly asked for the last time he talked to Mark, so it wouldn’t be too far-fetched to play into pleasantries now. “I heard that your father chewed you out for agreeing to my terms the other day.”

Mark doesn’t address him immediately, waving a waiter nearby over to pick up a glass of champagne from his serving tray. “Well, you heard wrong,” he scoffs before taking a sip of his drink. “He wasn’t angry that I agreed to your terms but rather the fact that we’re working on this as partners.”

“Your side was the one that asked for this to be a partnered project,” Yukhei points out, watching how Mark’s movements are dainty as he lifts the glass away from his lips. “You’d think that he’d be happy that you got what your people asked for.”

“That was before he heard that _you_ were in charge.”

Yukhei takes full offence to that. He narrows his eyes at Mark. “Was that supposed to hurt my feelings?” he asks. He’s not hurt, not really. Offended, yes, but he’s too professional to let his emotions cloud his judgement. “Because if anyone should feel ashamed, I’d say that it’s you.”

Mark snorts. “Me?”

“Yeah, you agreed to work with me when all the odds are against you…” Yukhei makes vague gestures with his hands, his lips curling up at the edges in what he hopes is a sinister smile. “You know, I’m starting to think that you have an ulterior motive.”

“What?” Mark isn’t discreet when he looks Yukhei up and down, from his head down to his feet then back up to meet his eyes again. “Are you insinuating that I’m doing this to get closer to you?”

Yukhei shrugs. “I don’t know, you tell me.”

Mark throws his head back and laughs, downing the rest of his champagne and pushing the glass into Yukhei’s hands after. “You’re funny,” he comments, probably insincerely but Yukhei doesn’t think about it too much. “I’ve seen all there is to see to you, I wouldn’t need to go this far just to get into your pants.”

Yukhei lifts up an eyebrow in question, his fingers clutching the stem of the empty champagne flute as he continues to observe Mark.

Mark smiles, taking a few steps backwards as he lifts both hands in the air in mock surrender. “You might be right,” he says, his eyes still locked on Yukhei’s this whole time. “Make what you will of it, but I’m leaving.”

Yukhei grins, filing Mark’s words into the back of his mind for further processing later. He doesn’t realise that he’s been standing in the same spot until Kun, the main character of the event, waves a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

It’s then that Yukhei finally registers Mark’s leave.

After Mark’s indirect confession, Yukhei feels both affronted and impressed by how Mark is handling things. Firstly, if Mark still finds him the least bit attractive—why did he leave after they slept together the other night? Secondly, if Mark agreed to work with Yukhei with other ambitions in mind—why isn’t he making a move?

Lastly, why does Mark’s passivity rub Yukhei the wrong way?

“Are you even listening to me?” Mark asks, leaning back into his chair from where he’s seated opposite Yukhei’s desk. He rolls his eyes when he notes that Yukhei sits up straighter after having been caught daydreaming.

“Not really,” Yukhei admits. He’s never had the lengthiest of attention spans to digest all this “boring business talk”. Kunhang’s lectured him about calling it that, but he’ll call it what it is—boring. “I do better with diagrams. I’m a visual learner.” He gestures towards the whiteboard not far from where they’re sitting.

He’s not lying. He’s able to pay more attention when pictures are involved, but at the same time he’s also an opportunist. Yukhei noticed how tight Mark’s dress pants are today and he’ll probably be able to get a good look of him if he’s standing all the way there.

The chess pieces have been laid out and Mark backs himself up into a corner like an amateur.

“I’m not here to be your primary school tutor,” Mark says, sighing, but he walks towards the board anyway.

Yukhei doesn’t bother hiding the way he’s appreciating every curve and outline of Mark’s body as he moves, silently giving thanks to whichever deity that helped Mark decide on his outfit today. He watches the way the muscles in Mark’s legs flex and extend as Mark stands up straight, scribbling words onto the board as he sketches a mind-map while speaking.

Mark’s words are going into one of Yukhei’s ears only to exit from the other immediately.

Yukhei doesn’t know how long Mark’s been talking until Mark accidentally drops his pen. He stops speaking momentarily, looking down at the fallen object with disdain before bending over to pick it up. The action is languid—fluid but with intent—and Yukhei doesn’t realise that he’s semi-hard inside his pants until Mark meets his gaze from where his hand is outstretched to meet the pen on the ground.

“Are you done staring at my ass?” Mark asks, clearly having been keyed into the situation this entire time.

Yukhei doesn’t even flush. He’s not embarrassed that he was caught staring, he knows that this is a game of cat and mouse. He thought that he had the upper hand when Mark sauntered over to write on the whiteboard but it’s evident that he was the one who was being played this entire time when he sees the way Mark straightens back up, the movement making his glutes tense under his tight dress pants.

There’s a strange sense of nostalgia when Yukhei thinks back to the night they first met. How different the circumstances were at the time.

“You don’t seem to mind the attention,” Yukhei says, standing up from his seat to walk over to where Mark is, drinking in the surprised expression on the latter’s face.

“Why are you coming closer?”

Yukhei spins Mark around to face the whiteboard again. “Don’t worry about it. Go on, continue making sexy business talk.”

There’s a pregnant pause that envelops the room before Mark clears his throat, wary of Yukhei’s presence looming behind his back, a hint of his shadow being cast onto the whiteboard.

Yukhei likes how it looks. His shadow is large enough to dwarf Mark’s, swallowing it whole until there’s only the outline of Yukhei and Yukhei alone—reminding him of just how small Mark is despite the excellence his presence commands. “You’re still not talking,” Yukhei leans over to whisper into Mark’s ear, taking a step forward to press closer to him now.

Yukhei prides himself in being a man with full self-control when it comes to his sexual urges. He can be impatient sometimes, but he’s trained himself well to adapt to a variety of situations. And even though he can be pushy at times, his decisions are made with purpose, not out of desperation.

He feels Mark shudder slightly when he presses his crotch against his hip, firmly with calculated desire. “Why don’t you continue?”

It’s a moment more before Mark speaks, his voice hoarser now as he forms the words with his lips. He doesn’t step away or give active response, but the redness spreading up his neck gives away how aware he is of the erection being pressed up against him. And how ashamed he probably feels, not being able to say outright that this is what he wants despite pretending to be clean cut and professional on the outside.

Yukhei is about to take it a step further when his phone rings in his pocket, the tone piercing and loud in the quiet room where it’s just the two of them. His phone buzzes violently, demanding his attention, and it’s an unwelcome interruption to what could’ve been a fun game.

Mark turns around, pushing Yukhei away from him lightly to put space between them. “You should answer it,” he says with the same tone he was delivering his speech in earlier. “It’s not nice to keep people waiting.”

Yukhei looks to him, then feels for the phone in his pocket, pulling it out and glaring at the contact card displayed on the screen. _Wong Kunhang_. “No, it isn’t,” he mutters, pursing his lips.

Yukhei thinks he knows what Mark is all about until he doesn’t—not really. He’s different from Yukhei in many ways and it only gets more confusing the more Yukhei dwells on it. They are different more than they are similar is what Yukhei thinks at first—but at the same time, watching how Mark comes apart at the seams as he downs drink by drink, maybe they are of the same breed.

Mark’s definitely setting up the circumstances to be in his favour should he do something that he classifies as a mistake. He can blame the alcohol, blame the tough situation he was put in, blame everyone and everything but himself for making poor decisions.

It’s reminiscent of how Yukhei has been living his entire life, jumping into things headfirst and finding the easiest way out when he needs an excuse to push responsibility away from himself.

“You’re going to regret this,” Yukhei states, hauling Mark bodily into the hotel room after he scans the keycard. He watches as Mark flops onto the king-sized bed in a flurry of giggles, sounding a lot more like Minhyung and a lot less like Mark.

“I know what I’m doing,” Mark says, looking up at the ceiling, his lips still spread into a wide grin. He beckons Yukhei over with both his hands, little bubbles of laughter escaping from him as Yukhei approaches to settle himself onto the edge of the bed. “I’ve been thinking about you.”

Yukhei chuckles dryly. “Of course you have.”

One moment they’re almost a foot apart and the next moment Mark is in Yukhei’s lap, all graceful movements as he brackets Yukhei’s waist between his legs, hands reaching up to cup Yukhei’s face as they breathe each other’s air. Mark is both forward and shy at the same time, his gestures hesitant as he closes the distance between them, placing light kitten pecks on Yukhei’s lips at first before licking further into his mouth as the liquid courage spurs him on.

After the kiss gets heated on both ends, things happen in succession quickly. Mark rids himself of his pants in a flash, pressing his ass directly onto Yukhei’s groin as he grinds down with purpose, hands wildly roaming Yukhei’s body as Yukhei makes work with the rest of Mark’s clothes. Mark carries a lot less of his pride with him in the bedroom, so he whines and keens into Yukhei’s ear, asking for Yukhei to touch him everywhere because it itches and it hurts.

Yukhei is a generous lover despite what people love to say about him, so he does as he’s told, because how can he not when a tipsy Mark is this careless with his words? “What do you want?” Yukhei asks, nipping at the skin at the junction between Mark’s neck and shoulder. He splays two of his palms wide against Mark’s thighs, kneading at the flesh as he moves them back further to squeeze his ass.

Mark makes a small sound as Yukhei massages his ass cheeks, lips parted as he rocks his hips against Yukhei, getting as much contact as he can as he rubs his erection against Yukhei’s abdomen. A small dark patch blooms as precome seeps through the fabric of his underwear and he makes tiny mewls as he voices the simple request for Yukhei to just touch him with his hands.

Yukhei deliberately takes his own sweet time with things, going slow even as he’s palming the head of Mark’s cock after getting the his briefs down. It’s dry evidenced by the drag Yukhei feels as he fists lower down to the base and the glide isn’t aided by the extra bit of precome that spurts out of Mark’s cock as Yukhei moves higher.

Yukhei makes the executive decision of spitting onto Mark’s dick, using his saliva to slick up the movement of his hand as he hears Mark moan breathily, pushing his chest towards Yukhei’s face as he arches his back.

Yukhei supposes that they make for quite the display right now. Mark is completely naked from the waist-down, his white dress shirt unbuttoned but still hanging on his shoulders, baring his torso while uselessly clinging to his arms. Meanwhile, Yukhei is fully dressed, his crisp Armani suit creasing at where Mark is bucking up against him.

They’re a mess.

“Please,” Mark uselessly says, his words now more of a filler for the silence than to convey an actual message. He continues rutting into Yukhei’s hand, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as Yukhei flicks his tongue around one of his nipples, circling it before sucking. “ _Please_.”

It seems like Mark hasn’t had much of an eventful week because he’s so sensitive—almost too sensitive—to Yukhei’s ministrations, unfiltered noises falling out of his mouth as he reacts intensely to whatever contact their bodies make.

It doesn’t take long before Mark is coming into Yukhei’s hand, body tensing as he spills come all over, some of it painting Yukhei’s black dress pants. Mark comes without sound, surprisingly, and he only makes hiccupy breaths when Yukhei doesn’t stop stroking his dick, his hands that were previously buried in the hair of Yukhei’s head coming down to pry Yukhei’s fingers away to prevent overstimulation.

If Yukhei always thought of himself as a selfish bastard, it’ll seem like Mark is no different.

Once Mark comes down from his high, he flops sideways onto the bed, limply removing himself from Yukhei’s lap and by association, Yukhei’s person.

Yukhei watches in slight amusement as Mark groans into the mattress.

“Do you need me to finish you off?” Mark asks, his question muffled by the thick duvet. He sounds a bit annoyed at the prospect of having to return the favour. It’s like a switch in him flipped immediately after he climaxed.

Yukhei’s acutely aware of how hard he is inside his pants. It wouldn’t take much at all to give him release considering that he hasn’t been particularly active either. He could easily finish himself off just by looking at Mark, but Yukhei’s not one to deliberately take losses when making a deal. “You’re not just going to leave me hanging, are you?”

Mark turns around and his eyes widen when he realises that Yukhei’s fully dressed. It seems like he’s sobered up a bit since they got here. “Get out of your clothes,” he says quietly, not saying anything else until Yukhei is doing as he says.

Yukhei shrugs, slipping out of all his clothing as Mark watches him. He’s not particularly shy about showing off his assets, and he doesn’t even think about it as he climbs onto the bed on his knees, his eyes locked on Mark’s the entire time.

Mark reaches up and tangles his fingers into the hair at the back of Yukhei’s head, bringing his face down to crush their lips together, a small hand creeping its way up Yukhei’s thigh to stroke his cock. His movements are lazy, his grip lax, and even the way Mark is kissing is lazier than before. It’s a mess of spit as he pants into Yukhei’s mouth.

Watching how Mark’s completely out of it ignites something new inside of Yukhei. It’s funny. He thought it’d be more fun to get something in return, but maybe he doesn’t really need it at all. Yukhei grabs Mark by the wrist and pushes him away, leaning back to detach their lips as he takes Mark’s hand off his cock.

Mark looks surprised by this change of events, and he expresses his confusion with a lifted arch of an eyebrow.

“Just sit pretty for me,” Yukhei says, his voice breathier than he expects as the words fall out of his mouth. He didn’t expect himself to be this easy to please, but maybe time away from the whole casual sex scene has lowered his bar quite a bit.

“Let me…” Mark reaches over for Yukhei’s cock once more, but Yukhei shakes his head to stop him so Mark’s fingers fall to graze the bare skin of his thigh instead.

Yukhei watches Mark with dark eyes—thinking back to that night when they first fucked. It was raw and heavy, surrounded by an air of mystery because although Yukhei knew Mark was lying about his identity he didn’t care enough to find out who he really was then.

Mark was more disinhibited, straying away from the integrity that he holds himself to on the daily. The noises he made as Yukhei pounded into him from behind spilled carelessly from between his lips with no regard for whoever could hear them past the walls of the room. Yukhei thinks to the look in Mark’s eyes while he was choking on Yukhei’s cock—the way his eyes watered, his face flushed with a thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead as he tried to take more of Yukhei down his throat.

Mark is always setting the bar so high for himself.

Yukhei doesn’t really register Mark’s lips on his until he feels the familiar sense of warmth unfurling in his lower abdomen. He opens his eyes slightly but his view is obscured entirely by Mark, pressed up impossibly close to him as their hands clumsily bump against each other—lips sloppily moving on lips. Yukhei’s set on chasing his high as he strokes himself quicker to his increasingly lewder thoughts about Mark, but Mark’s not keen to be a bystander as he takes over, practically manoeuvring himself onto Yukhei’s lap.

Mark squeezes Yukhei’s cock tight at the head just as Yukhei’s about to come, causing Yukhei’s hands to come up to steady Mark by the waist instinctively. The drag of Mark’s palm is slow—agonisingly slow—and Yukhei swallows the whine at the back of his throat, grunting in dissatisfaction instead. Mark seems to abandon whatever trail of thought he was previously following and starts to move his hand slowly.

The skin of Mark’s palms is soft and smooth, and the warmth it radiates is unlike Yukhei’s own. It feels nice, and Yukhei can’t help but buck his hips upwards, chasing the heat of it.

Yukhei presses his face against Mark’s shoulder, mouthing at his skin as he feels the same tension building within him. When he comes, he makes sure to bite down on Mark’s clavicle—it’s bony and it hurts Yukhei as much as it does Mark, but Yukhei rides out his orgasm, spilling come onto Mark’s thigh as he tries to even his breathing.

Mark doesn’t move even as Yukhei rests his head against his shoulder, and Yukhei can feel the warmth of his breath against the skin of Mark’s neck. They don’t talk for a while, leaving the room in relative silence save for their breathing. It’s calm. Not exactly comfortable, but calm.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Mark announces just before he carefully moves himself from under Yukhei’s weight, only detaching himself fully when he’s sure that Yukhei is supporting his own head.

Yukhei doesn’t say anything in response and only falls back onto the bed, spent and frankly too tired to even consider the prospect of a shower.

By the time he wakes up, Mark is gone again.

They seem to have a knack for pushing each other’s buttons, Yukhei thinks. He doesn’t set out to annoy Mark on purpose and he never steps out of line unless Mark lets him—it seems like a contradictory statement to make but he means every word—so he doesn’t know what he did to deserve _this_.

They’ve fooled around a few times in the office despite Mark getting defensive about it being a professional space. Yukhei reminded him that black-out blinds exist and that Yukhei specifically made sure no CCTVs were installed when he moved into his office. One thing that Yukhei’s noted about all his… _interactions_ , with Mark is that Mark always has to have some form of alcohol before doing anything with him, be it a quick shotof whiskey or a few glasses of whine.

But Mark is sober right now. Entirely sober.

However, Yukhei’s too bitter to truly consider the merits of Mark’s sobriety right now.

“Were you doing that on purpose?” Yukhei asks, his voice flat as he crosses his legs from his seat behind his desk. He levels a dead look in Mark’s direction, staring him down where he’s currently perched on the edge of a sofa.

Mark has the audacity to look offended. “What are you talking about?” he fires back. He purses his lips after, looking unhappy about being in Yukhei’s presence despite the fact that he voluntarily followed Yukhei here.

Yukhei clears his throat loudly as he stands up to approach Mark, knowing that the only way he’ll get any form of respect from him while they’re sober is for him to establish that he’s larger in size between them both. He’s not proud that he’s been using this trick on Mark a lot recently after having realised that it’s his one weakness, but pining Mark between a rock and a hard place seems to be a very effective measure. “You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Yukhei whispers lowly into Mark’s ear as he slips an arm around Mark’s waist.

Mark gulps audibly. “Get your hands off me,” he says, but he doesn’t move otherwise. He continues sitting still, albeit slightly straighter than before now that Yukhei’s hands are on him. “We’re hosting an event. We’re not even supposed to be in here.”

Yukhei thinks whatever responsibilities his job entails can go fuck themselves. It’s evident that he’s going to have to remind Mark that he’s not to be underestimated. “Yeah?” Yukhei replies, and if Mark continues saying anything after that, his words are falling to deaf ears. “I really think you ought to be learn to respect your elders.”

“Elders? I’m honestly starting to—”

Before Mark can finish his sentence, Yukhei leans forward and connects their lips, one of his hands firm on the back of Mark’s head as their lips move together roughly. This successfully shuts Mark up before he can finish what he was about to say, and it takes Mark a few seconds to process what just happened. When he finally does, Yukhei’s nudged away from him abruptly, their chests heaving as Mark stands up to step away from his earlier seat.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Mark asks, lips shiny with spit as he straightens his tie. He attempts to smooth out the creases on his suit to no avail.

Yukhei isn’t one to back down this easily. He’s always been known to be a spoilt child. He follows Mark, taking a step forwards for every step backwards from Mark. He grips Mark’s wrist tightly, lifting it away from his person as if to make him feel more exposed and vulnerable. “You.”

Mark narrows his eyes at him, the steely look in them not wavering even though Yukhei only glares back. “This is ridiculous,” Mark spits out, visibly riled up. “We’re not exclusive. Does it matter if I’m talking to someone else?!”

“So you do know what I was talking about.”

Mark Lee, ever upright, was scandalously seen with a hand on another man’s body, the fingers of his free hand curled around the stem of his filled wine glass as he laughed breathily over something Kim Jongin said. Yukhei saw them from a distance away—carefree and far too friendly to just be cordial conversation. When Mark looked over and met eyes with Yukhei, he barely acknowledged his presence before leaning closer into Jongin’s space, seemingly to either piss Yukhei off or to close a deal with someone who takes alternative forms of trade.

It irked Yukhei to see Mark like that with someone else.

Mark pulls his wrist out of Yukhei’s grasp before shoving Yukhei by the chest in retaliation. “So? What are you going to do about it? You don’t own me.”

Yukhei wonders if harsh words will do the job. He likes it when Mark fights back like this, it’s different from every other side to him that he’s seen so far. “Do you think this is how you can get my attention? By acting like a whore?”

Mark is taken aback at first, but one of his hands on Yukhei’s chest tighten around his tie to tug him downwards, hard. “Then fucking call me one,” he snarls, his eyes blazing with heat as he locks them on Yukhei’s. “Call me a whore.”

Yukhei’s lips part for a second as he considers this, but he decides that he wants to toy with Mark a little more. He roughly claims Mark’s lips once more instead of following through with what he wants, tasting what’s inherently Mark on his tongue instead of the usual bitterness of alcohol still lingering in his mouth.

Their lips move together in tandem at first but there’s something messy about it all—Yukhei makes sure to use more teeth than required and Mark deliberately makes things difficult for him by biting down on his lips once or twice. They kiss to the point where it feels bruising from the pressure, Yukhei’s lips feel raw and slightly torn when he detaches himself from Mark, panting lowly as Mark continues holding tightly onto him by his tie.

It’s difficult to read the look in Mark’s eyes tonight, but Yukhei’s certain that he’ll fight back if Yukhei continues pushing him.

“Pants off,” Yukhei orders, looking down to where he has a leg slotted in between Mark’s thighs. He presses his leg hard onto Mark’s groin, feeling the heat growing between his legs.

“What?” Mark hisses, looking left and right as if someone might jump out of the shadows to surprise them in the next second. “We’re in your office!”

Yukhei shrugs. “You sucked me off right there last week,” he tilts his head towards his seat behind the desk. From this angle, everything seems even more real—the glass panels overlook the entire city below without any curtains to hide them. “I said: pants _off_.”

Mark steps back without looking Yukhei in the eyes, his gaze glued on a particular spot on the ground as he backs himself up till he hits the desk. There, he shrugs off his suit jacket before his fingers go to his belt, unbuckling it quickly but with a defiant expression on his face, not keen on giving Yukhei any form of a show.

Yukhei didn’t expect it to be this easy, but small victories are meant to be celebrated. He smirks as he approaches him, pulling off his own belt as he does. He invades Mark’s space once more, flicking Mark’s fingers aside as he works on unzipping Mark’s pants himself. He tugs them down together with Mark’s boxers in one go, but he doesn’t get to enjoy the view as Mark’s shirt falls over to cover him up after he steps away from the crumpled mess on the ground.

Mark still doesn’t look up even as he runs a hand through his hair, messing up his neatly styled locks.

Yukhei has half a mind to let him wait there without saying anything, but he’s a lot kinder than he comes off, so he relents. “You’re surprisingly easy to convince,” he states, his hands travelling backwards to grab handfuls of Mark’s ass, causing the latter to jump slightly in surprise. “You’ll get naked for any man who asks, won’t you? You’re so fucking easy.”

There’s no doubt that Yukhei’s words make Mark’s cheeks burn. Nevertheless, Mark doesn’t say a word. He only gasps when Yukhei’s hands creep to grab him by the back of his thighs, hoisting him up onto the desk without as much as a warning.

“Leg up,” Yukhei says, tapping one of his shoulders.

Mark looks scandalised as his zooms in on Yukhei’s fingers. “Up there?” he asks. There’s a break in his resolve as he gives Yukhei a look of uncertainty.

Yukhei smiles, feeling around his desk for the packet of lube he haphazardly stashed in one of the stationery holders. He finds it easily. “I’ve seen how flexible you are,” he offers. “Leg up.”

Mark hesitates for a moment, his gaze following Yukhei’s hands as he rips the packet of lube open, squeezing some onto the fingers of his dominant hand. He takes a deep breath when he looks up to see Yukhei watching him expectantly before he leans to a side slightly, moving his leg to rest his ankle on Yukhei’s shoulder. It’s definitely not a comfortable position, but it gives Yukhei the access he needs.

“Spreading your legs just like that,” Yukhei mocks, his lubed fingers moving to circle Mark’s hole. He teasingly rubs his index finger along the cleft of Mark’s ass before sticking the finger in, relishing the way Mark’s breathing halts.

Mark tries to make as little noise as possible as Yukhei stretches him out, one of his hands finding purchase around Yukhei’s tie as the other grips tightly on his shirt. Mark only winces whenever Yukhei adds another finger, and he refuses to make as much as a squeak even when Yukhei’s up to three, spreading him wide open as he inhales raggedly.

The leg on Yukhei’s shoulder trembles involuntarily when Yukhei’s fingers brush across Mark’s sensitive spot—just barely grazing it with the tips of his fingers.

“Didn’t you call me a whore,” Mark says, his voice shaky as Yukhei’s fingers continue their work. He looks up at Yukhei from underneath his eyelashes, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “So why don’t you fuck me like one?”

That sends all of Yukhei’s blood running down south. His fingers stop moving as he laughs dryly. “You’re going to regret saying that,” he responds easily, but he complies anyway by removing his fingers.

Mark immediately lowers his leg, impatiently grabbing at Yukhei’s blazer to push it off his shoulders before unbuckling Yukhei’s pants. His hands greedily dive below the waistband of Yukhei’s boxers, pushing his boxers down as he takes Yukhei’s dick out, both hands massaging the length that’s already half-hard.

Yukhei’s never been more efficient as he kicks off his pants. “Fuck, I don’t have a condom with me,” he says, only finding another packet of lube in the spot he keeps his supplies.

“Have you been sleeping with anyone other than me?” Mark asks, his hands still moving slowly on Yukhei’s cock, squeezing him tightly on the tip.

“No,” Yukhei quietly says. He doesn’t know why he feels embarrassed but he does. He hasn’t slept with anyone but Mark since that faithful night almost four months ago.

“Then fuck me raw,” Mark reaches for the packet of lube between Yukhei’s fingers, ripping it open and spreading a generous amount on Yukhei’s length.

Yukhei tries to curb his own reaction to how hot he finds those words coming out of Mark’s mouth. There’s something sinful about how crass words fall from between those lips—nobody beyond this room would expect someone like _Mark Lee_ to talk this way, but Yukhei has a front row seat to the show. He lines himself up with Mark’s ass as Mark assumes a comfortable position, a hand around Yukhei’s tie once more and another to steady himself on the surface of the desk.

Yukhei pushes in quickly, burying himself deep without taking the time to ask if Mark’s adjusted to the intrusion properly. But once he bottoms out, he stays still, waiting for Mark to give him the green light to continue.

Mark doesn’t do so verbally and instead wiggles his ass slightly, getting used to the fill as his mouth falls open and choppy breaths escape his lips. While Yukhei thinks he needs more time to adapt, he makes a small noise of dissatisfaction. “Fuck me,” he says, his voice hoarse from want.

Yukhei could never deny him something so simple. He sets a steady rhythm, thrusting into Mark’s warmth as he leans over to mouth at Mark’s ear, licking and nibbling at the tip of it. He savours the little noises that come from Mark—the odd mewl and moan that he doesn’t often get to hear quite like this. Not when Mark’s sober and supposedly in control of what he’s doing.

“A— _Ah_ ,” Mark whimpers, eyes shut tight. “Fuck me _harder_. L—Like a _whore_.”

That gets Yukhei going more than he wants to admit as he puts more force into his hips, slamming into Mark forcefully so the only thing he can hear is the pants that fall out of their mouths and the lewd noises of skin on skin. “Is that good enough for you?”

Mark can’t form words properly as he clutches onto Yukhei tighter. He hisses when Yukhei bites down hard on the soft bones of his ear. “ _Ah._ ”

“Is that good enough, _whore_?”

Mark nods fervently, his fingers clawing uselessly at the clothed expanse of Yukhei’s chest as his legs wrap around Yukhei’s waist tighter. “ _Yes_.”

Soon Yukhei’s hands move downwards once more, kneading the back of Mark’s thighs as he continues fucking him. He hoists Mark up in one go, causing Mark to gasp in surprise as he supports the entirety of his weight without pulling out. He doesn’t give any explanation as he lifts him off the desk, manoeuvring them towards the glass panels of his office.

Mark gasps as his back is pressed against the cold glass and Yukhei doesn’t give him time to digest the change as he thrusts up into him even harder than before. Mark’s moans increase in volume when Yukhei angles his hips just right—brushing against his prostate with precision. Mark’s babbling by now, arms tightly wound around Yukhei’s neck as Yukhei continues bucking up into him.

Yukhei takes the opportunity to lick a wet stripe up a side of Mark’s neck, sucking a spot at an area where he knows Mark’s collar won’t be able to cover.

One of Mark’s hands tremble as it tries to touch his neglected dick, but Yukhei promptly pushes it away. “Don’t,” he warns lowly. “I want you to come with just my cock. Can you do that for me?”

Mark breaths are hiccupy as he reaches for Yukhei’s shirt, bunching it up as he tugs at it for support. His eyes are shut tight but stray tears escapes the edges of them as he attempts to hold himself back. Beads of precome leak out of the tip of his cock, and if some of it stains Yukhei’s shirt, he doesn’t notice.

“Look at you, taking my cock where everyone down there can see you,” Yukhei coos sarcastically. “Do you think they can see you from down there? What do you think they’d say?”

Mark’s cock twitches as he moans, his thoughts not coherent enough to give Yukhei a reply.

Yukhei continues grinding into Mark, making sure to graze his spot over and over again so he can continue hearing the delicious moans that spill from his lips. As Mark’s hole clenches around him tighter, he bites down on a spot on Mark’s shoulder, fucking him a little faster. “Come for me,” Yukhei orders, his voice gruff as he slams in harder. “Come for me, _whore_.”

Mark comes with a strangled cry, spilling come into the space between them and dirtying both their clothes. He’s pliant in Yukhei’s hold as Yukhei continues fucking him through it, feeling his own orgasm building in his abdomen.

When Yukhei feels himself near, he’s about to lift Mark higher so he can pull out, but he feels Mark’s hands steady on his arms as he tries to reposition them.

“Come in me,” Mark says, and it’s so soft that it’s barely a whisper. He looks fucked out with his eyes glazed over as he’s fucked against the window, and he repeats what he just said when he thinks Yukhei didn’t hear him.

Yukhei nods, continuing the pace he had set for himself before burying in _deep_ when he releases. He thrusts into Mark slowly as he rides out his orgasm, grunting at the added slide that his come provides.

Mark pants lowly after he’s filled, digging his nails into the back of Yukhei’s head as he holds in his surprise, his eyes still half-lidded as they continue moving together slowly.

“You’re not holding me in properly,” Yukhei comments, noting that his come is starting to trickle down Mark’s thighs and onto the floor. “You wanted me to come in you.”

Mark consciously clenches his hole around Yukhei’s cock tighter without saying a word.

They take some time to recover, and despite the ache in Yukhei’s arms from holding Mark up half the time, they stay as they are. It’s surprising to Yukhei how Mark didn’t immediately push him away once the deed was done, but they haven’t properly fucked ever since their first night at the party.

“I wasn’t trying to make you jealous,” Mark says later after they’ve detached themselves from each other. His legs are wobbly as he holds himself up by supporting his weight against the desk.

Yukhei looks up from where he’s bending over to pick up his pants. He straightens up, lifting an eyebrow. “What?”

Mark runs his fingers through his mussed up hair, exhaling deeply. “I’ve only been sleeping with you,” he quietly admits. “I only trust you.”

Yukhei is taken aback at first. He opens his mouth to say something but immediately shuts it when he decides to think it through. What are they? Coworkers? Enemies? Friends with benefits? Are they even _friends_? Yukhei decides he doesn’t care to know. “Good,” he says instead, and it sounds stupid even to his own ears. “I trust you too.”

Yukhei doesn’t look straight at Mark as he tosses his pants onto the desk for him.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t ask what this is idk either


End file.
